just_dance_tv_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Transformation Song
The Transformation Song is a song from Kygo And Friends. Lyrics We, we are the Djs Energy creating Our magic powers We'll defeat the evil DJ Snake We're the new ones, we're Djs Tiesto, Tiesto, Tiesto, ah Ray of light It's magic Rising sun I've got power I will win (Bass) Kygo (Bass) Kygo, Kygo Magical Djs Djs Wings in heaven, we are djs David, boom boom boom boom Guetta, ooooh Djs Jonas Blue (Blue, Blue) We, we are the Djs Energy creating Our magic powers We'll defeat the evil DJ Snake We're the new ones, we're Djs Martin Garrix Djs Zedd, Zedd, Zedd Djs Alesso, Alesso Djs Calvin We are Djs Short version We, we are the Djs Energy creating Our magic powers We'll defeat the evil DJ Snake We're the new ones, we're Djs Djs Solo Transformation I will be transformed Energy creatin' My magic powers We'll get 'em with the force and with the will I've got power I will win Tiesto's Transformation Tiesto, Tiesto, Tiesto, ah Ray of light It's magic Rising sun I've got power I will win Full Italian Version Siamo noi le Djs fonte di energia con la magia sfideremo le malvagie DJ Snake nuove fate siamo Djs David, boom boom boom boom Guetta, ooooh Tiesto, Tiesto, Tiesto, ah ali in cielo noi siamo Djs Sono Calvin col fuoco mi difenderó e la mia forza dal cuore salirá Io sono Tiesto di luce, di luce splenderó con i poteri i raggi magici faró Siamo magiche! Siamo noi le Djs fonte di energia con la magia sfideremo le malvagie DJ Snake nuove fate siamo Djs Alesso, Kygo, Martin Garrix, ooooh Sono Alesso e amo danzare seguo il ritmo, ritmo tribale il mio potere non ha rivale vieni con me ti faró ballare sono Alesso Tiesto, Tiesto, Tiesto, ah ali in cielo noi siamo Djs Lo Sono David Guetta E profumi emanerò Con le pozioni magiche Ogni cosa cambierò E lo sono Jonas Blue E tecnologica sarò Ed i misteri nascosti della scienza esplorerò Lo Sono Martin Garrix Ed l'oscurità nel cielo alzerò Sempre di più Sempre di più Sempre di più Lyrics (Disney Version) We are the Djs We are the Djs Come join the club We are the Djs We are the Djs We are the Djs We are the Djs Lyrics (Nickelodeon Version) It's the power of Charmix Your magical light It's the power of Charmix And you'll shine bright Spread your wings and fly Light it up the sky It's easy if you try It's the power of Charmix Your magical light It's the power of Charmix It'll lead you through the night Spread your wings and fly Light it up the sky It's easy if you try This is what we are (and we can do anything) Now your powers of fairies (magic you use and control) You will be a star Come fly with the Djs It's the power of Charmix Your magical light It's the power of Charmix And you'll shine bright Spread your wings and fly Light it up the sky It's easy if you try It's the power of Charmix Your magical light It's the power of Charmix It'll lead you through the night Spread your wings and fly Light it up the sky It's easy if you try It's the power of Charmix Category:Songs Category:Songs in the JD TV Show Spin-Offs